Remote systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device, such as a battery. For example, hybrid electric vehicles include on-board chargers that use power from vehicle braking and traditional motors to charge the vehicles. Vehicles that are electric may receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. Battery electric vehicles (electric vehicles) have been proposed to be charged via a wired alternating current (AC) source, such as household or commercial AC supply sources. Wired charging connections require cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. Wireless charging systems that are capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field) to be used to charge electric vehicles may overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions.
Wireless power transfer systems may differ in many aspects including circuit topologies, magnetics layout and power transmission capabilities or requirements. Further, the wireless power transfer systems may differ with respect to operating frequencies during inductive power transfer (IPT). In this context, there is a need to assess the frequency interoperability between the charging unit and the receiving unit.